1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing system.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, in information processing, not only dedicated local storage devices for information processing apparatuses (hereinafter referred to as “local storage”) but also storage devices on networks and connected via the networks (hereinafter referred to as “network storage”) are used for storing data.
For example, it is possible to store scanned data generated during copying and in receiving facsimile in the local storage to use for other purposes later. Thus, a multifunction peripheral (MFP) that implements a so-called document box function is known (e.g., JP-2006-261802-A).
A network storage function (document server function) technology that stores image data not in the local storage in the MFP but in a storage device on the network usable by multiple image forming apparatuses is also known (e.g., JP-2004-310357-A).